Geliebt zu werden
by Ne-chan1
Summary: AU Yohji und Bradley mit einer gaaanz anderen Vergangenheit. Ein Was wäre, wenn... SLASH!
1. Default Chapter

Titel: Geliebt zu werden...

Teil: 1/?

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: sarahlenakoenig@hotmail.com

FanFiction: Weiß Kreuz

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: darkfic, OOC, lime, lemon (es könnten später noch Warnungen hinzu kommen)

Kommentar: Ja, äh... . Ehrlich gesagt, ein Satz aus einer anderen Geschichte hat mich hier drauf gebracht. Da war die Rede von Yohjis und Brads Vergangenheit und das sie sich wahrscheinlich nie begegnet wären. Dazu meinte Brad dann, dass sie sich auf jeden Fall begegnet und sogar ein Liebespaar geworden wären. Bei diesem Satz hat es bei mir Klick gemacht. Wie hätten sie sich kennen gelernt? Wie wären ihre Reaktionen aufeinander gewesen? Wie hätte ihr gemeinsames Leben ausgesehen, denn das würde durch Brads Visionen klar beeinflusst sein. Und weil mir das ganze einfach keine Ruhe gelassen hat, dürft ihr hier den Beiden bei ihrer „Was wäre wenn - Story" folgen! (ich bin ja auch großzügig!) Ich habe ein paar Dinge verändern müssen, wie zum Beispiel Yohjis Nationalität. Ich hoffe, es ist nicht so schlimm. Sagt mir einfach, ob's gefällt!

Pairing: Yohji x Crawford

Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

Geliebt zu werden... 

„Du wirst auf diesen Jungen aufpassen." Bradley Crawford, gerade mal 21 Jahre alt, verkniff sich eine Grimasse. Das war keine Bitte gewesen, sondern ein klarer Befehl, der besagte, dass er auf einen reichen, verzogenen, 18 Jahre alten Teenager aufpassen sollte, während seine reichen Eltern geschäftlich mit dem Leiter dieser „Schule" reden würden. Schule! Das er nicht lachte. Dies hier war eine Art Jugendgefängnis, deren Insassen alle dasselbe Verbrechen begangen hatten. Nämlich das, anders zu sein, als die anderen. Jeder in dieser Anstalt besaß Psi-Kräfte, auch er war mit diesen gesegnet.

Seine Visionen sagten ihm die Zukunft voraus und auch dieses Mal hatten sie ihm gute Dienste erwiesen. So hatte er dies schon vor ein paar Tagen vorausgesehen. Aber es hatte ihm nicht geholfen. So lange die geschäftlichen Gespräche mit dem Ehepaar Kudou anhielten, musste er wohl oder übel nett zu diesem Normalo sein, sonst konnte ihnen eine fette Spende durch die Lappen gehen. Er durfte also nicht widersprechen. Ein zynisches Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen. Als ob er jemals eine Wahl gehabt hätte.

Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung verabschiedete er sich von seinem „Lehrer", so wie es in Japan üblich war. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an seine Kindheit in Amerika. Schon damals war er nicht als einer der Menschen akzeptiert, sondern als unnormal und beängstigend verschrieen worden. Kurze Zeit später hatten ihn seine Eltern an diesen Ort geschickt. Sie hatten nicht einmal geweint. Vielleicht war er deshalb so eiskalt, oder es lag an den hiesigen Erziehungsmethoden. Doch er lernte bald mit den Schmerzen zu leben.

Seufzend wandte er sich wieder seiner Aufgabe zu und öffnete die Akte, die er noch in die Hand gedrückt bekommen hatte. Kalte Fakten sprangen ihm entgegen:

Name: Yohji Kudou

Alter: 18

Nationalität: japanisch/amerikanisch

Jetzige Tätigkeit: nicht vorhanden

Sonstige Fähigkeiten: Kampfsportler

Brad schloss die Akte wieder. Das war nur das wichtigste für ihn, denn er sollte als Gesellschafter auftreten. Dafür wurde er extra vom „Unterricht" freigestellt. Nun gut, Yohji Kudou. Komm nur. Ein verzogenes Gör wird mich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen. Ein schneller Blick auf seine Uhr sagte ihm, dass er sich beeilen musste, um ihre Gäste noch pünktlich begrüßen zu können. Mit einem eiskalten Glitzern in den Augen machte er sich auf den Weg.

Yohji stieg aus der Limousine seines Vaters und blickte sich um. Kaum richteten sich seine jadegrünen Augen auf das Schulgebäude, überzog ihn schon ein kalter Schauer. Dieses Gebäude sah eher wie ein Gefängnis aus. „Yohji, komm endlich." Sein Vater stand ungeduldig neben einem Mann, dessen Ausstrahlung man schon fast körperlich spüren konnte. Sein Vater schien das nicht zu bemerken, aber das wunderte Yotan nicht. Erst, als er den beiden Männern Gesellschaft leistete, bemerkte er den anderen Jungen. „Da ich mir dachte, dass die geschäftlichen Gespräche Ihren Sohn nicht sehr interessieren werden, habe ich mir erlaubt, ihm einen Gesellschafter zur Seite zu stellen." Mit einem Wink bedeutet er dem schwarzhaarigen Mann näher zu treten. „Bradley Crawford ist einer unserer Musterschüler und wird jeden Wunsch erfüllen, den Ihr Sohn haben sollte. Vielleicht sollten sich die jungen Herren jetzt erst einmal kennen lernen. Dafür würde ich eine kleine Besichtigung vorschlagen, während wir uns ein wenig unterhalten. Ihr Sohn wird dann später von Bradley in sein Zimmer geführt." Makoto Kudou, Yohjis Vater, nahm dieses Angebot gerne an und folgte sogleich dem Mann in das hässliche Schulgebäude. Yohji war mit dem fremden Jungen allein und er fing an, ihn unmerklich zu mustern. Blauschwarzes Haar, eiskalte, blaue Augen, durchtrainierter Körper. Alles an ihm strahlte eine Unnahbarkeit aus, die Yohji frösteln ließ. „Möchtest du dir das Schulgebäude ansehen?" Die Stimme war genauso kalt, wie alles an Brad.

Schluckend warf Yohji einen schnellen Blick auf das Haus, dann schüttelte er fast schon panisch den Kopf. Nein, da wollte er nicht rein! Es war ihm unheimlich. In den Augen seines neuen Gesellschafters schien er deswegen noch ein paar Punkte zu sinken. „Wohin dann?" Yotan biss sich auf die Unterlippe. „Ich habe einen Wald gesehen, als wir hier ankamen. Können wir dorthin gehen?" Bradleys Blick verdüsterte sich etwas, doch dann nickte er. Ohne auf den blonden Gast zu warten, drehte er sich um und marschierte los, so dass Yohji sich beeilen musste, um ihn nicht zu verlieren. Unangenehmes Schweigen herrschte zwischen den Beiden, das sich wie ein Gewicht auf Yotans Gemüt legte. Bald hielt er es nicht mehr aus und fing an zu reden.

„Ich mag Wälder sehr. Sie sind nicht so einengend wie diese Häuser. Ich mag so etwas nicht. Euer Schulgebäude strahlt ja echt eine bedrückende Aura aus. Ich würde mich dort nicht wohlfühlen. Aber vielleicht ist das auch nur so, weil ich einen Privatlehrer habe, der immer mit uns reist. Ich kann nämlich in keine Schule gehen, weil mir ständig woanders sind. Dies hier wird mein längster Aufenthalt seit 2 Monaten werden. Bist du schon viel gereist?"

Bradley schwieg. Konnte diese Nervensäge nicht einfach die Klappe halten? Wieso musste er so viel reden? Schließlich bewies er mit jedem Wort, wie verwöhnt er war. Privatlehrer, Reisen! Brad hatte nicht einmal die Welt hinter diesem verfluchten Wald gesehen. Wenn dieser Idiot wüsste, wofür dieser Wald benutzt wurde! Hier wurden sie zu reinsten Tötungsmaschinen ausgebildet und einzeln auf die Jagd aufeinander geschickt. Es hatte schon mehr als einen Toten gegeben! Er war froh, Yohji wieder los zu sein!

Yohji gab nach einer Weile auf, Bradley in ein Gespräch verwickeln zu wollen. Irgendwann sagte er nur noch, dass er doch ziemlich müde sei und gerne auf sein Zimmer wollte. Daraufhin wurde er zu einem kleinen, aber gut bewachten Gästehaus gebracht. „Dein Zimmer ist die 302. Hier ist der Schlüssel. Ich komme morgen um 8 und hole dich ab." Yohji runzelte die Stirn. „Du musst nicht so früh aufstehen wegen mir. Wir können uns auch später treffen." Der Schwarzhaarige blickte ihn eisig an. „Ich werde hier warten, bis du fertig bist." Unglauben regte sich in Yohji. Wollte der etwas ab 8 Uhr hier vor dem Haus stehen und warten, dass Yohji irgendwann hier erschien? Das war doch absurd! „Nein, dann komm lieber um 8.", murmelte er. Brad nickte nur, dann machte er kehrt und ging auf das Schulgebäude zu.

Bradley hasste dieses Gebäude wie die Pest, doch um Yohji abzuholen, musste er dorthinein. Eigentlich hasste er nicht das Gebäude, sondern die Wachen. Sie tuschelten und starrten ihn an, als ob er ein Wesen mit zwei Köpfen wäre. Sie wissen, das ich aus der Schule komme. Unwohl fühlend beschleunigte er seinen Schritt. Je schneller er wieder hier draußen war, desto besser. Laut klopfte er an Yohjis Tür und bald öffnete sie sich. Yohji lächelte ihm sanft entgegen und wünschte einen guten Morgen, dann bat er ihn herein.

„Was möchtest du machen?" Die kalte Stimme von dem schwarzhaarigen jungen Mann ließ Yohji kurz zusammenzucken, dann lächelte er sanft. „Spazieren gehen?" Eine feingeschwungene Braue hob sich nach oben. „Schon wieder?" Unsicher kaute Yotan auf seiner Unterlippe. „Ich mag die Natur. Ist das schlimm? Wir können auch was anderes machen, wenn du magst." Bradleys Gesicht verdüsterte sich. „Gehen wir spazieren." Eilig griff Yohji nach seiner Jacke und hastete seinem Gesellschafter hinterher, wie schon den Tag zuvor. „Äh, Brad? Ich darf doch Brad sagen, oder?" Als er keine Antwort erhielt, fuhr er fort. „Ich weiß so gut wie gar nichts von dieser Schule. Hat sie ein Spezialgebiet?" Brad musste sich ein Schnauben unterdrücken. Ein Spezialgebiet! Wenn der wüsste. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm mal die Wahrheit erzählen. Mal sehen, ob er dann immer noch so verdammt fröhlich durch die Gegend rennt. Ruhig betrachtete er sich diesen Gedanken etwas genauer und stellte fest, dass er ihm gefiel. Ja, er sollte diesen verwöhnten Weichling mal das wahre Leben vor die Augen halten. „Das hier ist keine Schule. Es ist ein Gefängnis für die, die besondere Kräfte besitzen. Wir werden hier einfach nur festgehalten, weil wir anders sind, als ihr! Nur, weil ich die Zukunft voraus sehen kann, wurde ich als Monster beschimpft und von meinen Eltern hierher abgeschoben! So wie fast alle in dieser Anstalt, also hör auf dich mit mir so normal und naiv unterhalten zu wollen und werde endlich erwachsen!" Er hatte es so monoton gesprochen, als ob er nicht gerade über sein Leben, sondern vielleicht über ein Buch gesprochen hätte. Erst nach einer Minute bemerkte er, dass sein „Gast" vor Schock einfach stehen geblieben war. „Was denn? Geschockt?"

Sein Herz raste. Was hatte er eben gesagt? Wie konnte das sein? Was soll ich jetzt tun? Wie soll ich dieser Person in die Augen sehen? Er hasst mich! Er muss mich hassen! Yohjis Gedanken waren ein einziges Chaos. Menschen hatten den Mann vor ihm hier eingesperrt. Er selbst war auch ein Mensch. Ich habe ihn hier eingesperrt. Meine Schuld. Oh mein Gott, ich bin schuld! Brad machte einen Schritt in seine Richtung. „Nein, bleib da stehen! Bitte bleib da stehen!" Was sollte er tun? Dieser Mann hasste ihn! Wie konnte er ihm noch unter die Augen treten? Meine Nähe belastet ihn! Yohji hatte nicht bemerkt, wie er zu zittern begonnen hatte. Auch hörte er Bradleys Worte nicht mehr. Alles rauschte in seinem Kopf und die Angst, die er vor dem Schulgebäude verspürt hatte, brach auf einmal tausend mal stärker auf ihn ein. Sie alle hassen mich. Alle an diesem Ort. Alle, die zu unrecht hier eingekerkert worden sind. Tränen rannen ihm die Wangen hinunter. Er wollte nicht gehasst werden! Er war doch immer so einsam gewesen. Brad hatte nur sein Freund werden sollen. Der erste Freund, den er jemals besitzen sollte. Aber das ging nicht. Er hasst mich! Wie ein Gebet spukte dieser Satz in seinem Kopf. Und die Einsamkeit in seinem Herzen nahm zu. Schluchzend schloss er die Augen und ließ sich in eine angenehme Dunkelheit fallen.

Ruhig saß Brad in dem kleinen Krankenzimmer der Schule und wartete, dass der Schularzt seine Diagnose stellte. Er hatte Yohji hierher getragen, verwirrt über diese seltsame Reaktion. Zuerst hatte er ja geglaubt, dass der Kleine nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. Schließlich hatte Yotan ihn nicht in seine Nähe gelassen und total abgeblockt. Aber diese Tränen und dieser schmerzvolle Blick in den jadegrünen Augen bewies etwas anderes. „Crawford! Sie haben noch einmal Glück gehabt. Dem Jungen geht es gut." Der Schwarzhaarige atmete auf. Seine Bestrafung wäre bestimmt hart gewesen, wenn seinem Schützling etwas ernsthaftes zugestoßen wäre. „Warum ist er zusammengebrochen?" Der Arzt hatte Brad tatsächlich deswegen untersucht, um herauszufinden, ob er nicht irgendetwas getan hatte. Das Misstrauen hatte ihm regelrecht im Gesicht gestanden. „Er scheint sehr empfindlich auf Psi-Kräfte zu reagieren. Er spürt euch, wenn du es so willst. Das hat aber nichts mit irgendwelchen Kräften zu tun. Seine Sinne scheinen nur sehr fein zu sein." Bradley war verblüfft. So etwas nannte der Arzt keine Kräfte? Er kann fühlen, dass ich anders bin. Und das deutlicher, als alle anderen. Trotzdem hat er versucht sich mit mir anzufreunden.

Yohji erwachte aus einem traumlosen Schlaf. Wo war er? Er fühlte sich nicht wohl. Ihm war so seltsam. Hastig erhob er sich von der Liege auf der er lag und ihm schwindelte etwas. Was war denn nur los mit ihm? „Dir geht es nicht gut?" Erschrocken trat er einen Schritt zurück, doch dann erkannte er Brad in der Tür. Vorsichtig schüttelte er den Kopf. „Ich... raus... bitte, frische Luft... ." Taumelnd versuchte er sich einen Weg zur Tür zu bahnen, doch seine Beine waren wie aus Gummi. Starke Arme schlangen sich auf einmal um seine Taille und hielten ihn fest. „Nicht so schnell." Dann wurde er durch lange Flure geführt, bis sie schließlich ins Freie traten. Tief zog er die frische Luft in seine Lunge und sein vernebeltes Gehirn wurde klarer. „Besser?" Yohji nickte schwach. „Danke." Langsam ließ er sich auf die Treppenstufen nieder, die ins Gebäude führten. Kurze Zeit später saß Brad neben ihm. „Hast du jetzt Angst vor uns? Du bist jetzt sicher froh, dass wir hier nicht weg können." Yohji runzelte die Stirn und sein Schweigen zog sich in die Länge. Erst nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit flüsterte er sanft: „Hast du Freunde?" Brad zuckte zusammen. Was glaubte dieser Kerl eigentlich, wer er war? Natürlich hatte er Freunde! Ohne Freunde wäre man hier verloren! Traute Yohji ihm das etwa nicht zu? „Ich habe Freunde." Und auf einmal mischte sich Traurigkeit in Yotans Züge. „Ich hatte noch nie Freunde. Nicht einen einzelnen. Ich dachte, wir könnten Freunde werden." Etwas in ihm schien zu zerbrechen und legte seine Stirn auf seine Knie. Dumpf hörte der Amerikaner noch die nächsten Worte. „Es tut mir leid. Sonst wird mir nur unter großen Menschenmengen so schlecht." Große Menschenmengen? Freunde? Wie sollte er das alles verstehen? Er wollte ihn danach fragen, doch mit Überraschung stellte er fest, dass Yohji einfach eingeschlafen war. /Ich dachte, wir könnten Freunde werden./ Brad schmunzelte etwas. Hier sahen Freundschaften anders aus, als der Junge sich das wahrscheinlich vorstellte. Hier bedeutete Freundschaft da zu sein, wenn man jemanden brauchte. Meistens um seine Wut abzureagieren. Und oft, nein, eigentlich fast schon immer nahm das sexuelle Formen an. Ja, hier sah man eigentlich immer zwei auf ein Zimmer verschwinden oder die Toilette. Er war da nicht besser. Ganz und gar nicht. Schließlich hatte er sich so seinen guten Stand bei den Lehrern erkauft. Im Bett. Er hatte bestimmt schon mit jedem Lehrer oder mit jeder Lehrerin hier geschlafen, nur um nach vorne zu kommen. Sonst wäre er wahrscheinlich nicht da, wo er jetzt stand. Ha, wo stehe ich denn? Ich muss Babysitter für einen reichen und verwöhnten Teenager spielen. Wirklich eine Ehre. Ein schneller Blick auf die blasse Gestalt neben sich sagte ihm, dass Yohji immer noch schlief. Hier ist kein guter Ort zum schlafen. Wenn hier einer vorbeikommt... . Aber in sein Zimmer konnte er ihn auch nicht bringen. Die Wachen würden ihn erst verprügeln und dann Fragen stellen. Wieso wecke ich ihn nicht einfach auf? Weil er so verdammt geschafft aussah. Deshalb. Seufzend hob er Yohji auf seine Arme und lief wieder in den Wald. Dort würde sie wenigstens keiner so schnell sehen.

Etwas benommen öffnete Yohji die Augen. Er war wohl eingeschlafen. Sich streckend blickte er sich um und erstarrte. Wald? Wieso war er im Wald? „Du bist hier, weil es gefährlich ist vor der Schule zu schlafen und ich dich nicht in dein Zimmer bringen konnte. Keiner wird davon erfahren." Kalte blaue Augen fixierten ihn und er fröstelte. Nicht wissend, was er sagen sollte, lächelte er nur schwach Brad an und kämpfte sich dann auf seine Füße. Vorsichtig machte er ein paar Schritte und wankte etwas. Sofort war Bradley an seiner Seite und hielt ihn fest. „Warte! Ich wollte dich noch etwas fragen. Was sollte das alles wegen Freunde und so?" Yohji sah ihn nicht an. Er wusste selbst nicht, warum er Brad das alles erzählt hatte. Ich war dumm. So unglaublich dumm! „Vergiss es einfach. War nicht wichtig." Brads Griff wurde härter und drängte ihn gegen den nächsten Baum. „Antworte!", fauchte er. Nervös spielte Yohji mit seiner Kette, die er immer um den Hals trug. „Was soll ich denn sagen? Ich hatte eben noch nie einen Freund. Das ist alles." Brad schnaubt. Glaubte Yohji wirklich, er würde ihm das abkaufen? „Lüg mich nicht an.", knurrte er gefährlich ruhig. Yotan schluckte, doch dann lächelte er leicht. Ein Lächeln, das seine Augen nie erreichte, eine Maske, damit er den Leuten das erzählen konnte, was sie hören wollten. „Natürlich! Wie dumm von mir! Ich habe so viele Freunde, dass ich sie nicht einmal... zählen... kann." Die letzten Worte kamen stockend, aber das aufgesetzte Lächeln hielt sich eisern in seinem Gesicht. „Nenn mir welche." Yohjis Finger verkrampften sich um die Kette. Seine Augen irrten kurz hilfesuchend in verschiedene Richtungen, dann starrten sie direkt an Bradley vorbei auf einen Baum. „Ich... ich, also das kann ich nicht.", flüsterte er erstickt. „Wieso nicht?" Auf einmal füllten sich die jadegrünen Augen mit Zorn. „Warum nicht? Warum?" Heiser wiederholte er die Frage, dann begann er zu schreien: „Weil ich keine habe! Deswegen! Deswegen, deswegen, deswegen! Ich habe keine! Verstehst du das nicht?" Dann riss er sich los und rannte davon.

Perplex sah Brad den Jungen hinterher. Er hat also gar nicht gelogen. Er hat wirklich keine Freunde! Seine Beine machten sich selbstständig und folgen Yohji. Wieso mach ich das? Das ist doch verrückt. Auf einmal blieb er stehen. Bilder formten sich vor seinen Augen, waren so scharf und klar, wie die Realität. Dann keuchte er auf. Nein, das war vollkommen unmöglich! Aber seine Visionen waren bisher immer eingetroffen, hatten sich nie getäuscht. Und so fand er sich in ihrem Muster gefangen ohne entkommen zu können.

Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! Dieser Wald musste doch einen Ausgang haben! Erschöpft lehnte Yohji sich an den nächsten Baum und blickte auf eine Lichtung. Wieder einmal. Verdammt!, fluchte er erneut. Dann stieß er sich wieder von dem Baum ab. „Yohji!" Wie angewurzelt blieb der Blonde stehen. "Was willst du?" Bradleys Augen waren seltsam, wirkten hilflos. „Tut mir leid." Was? Es tat ihm leid? Yohji konnte es kaum glauben. Unsicher starrte er den dunkelhaarigen Mann vor sich an und wollte etwas sagen, doch da hatten ihn bestimmte Hände schon zu Boden gerissen. „Brad, was soll das?" Traurige Augen blickten ihn an. „Es tut mir leid." Was? Was tat ihm leid? Fast schon gefühllos wurde er geküsst, ohne Wärme oder Zärtlichkeit. Zuerst wollte Yohji sich wehren, doch dann ließ er es zu. Er war ja schließlich schuld. Er war schuld, dass Bradley hier festsaß und das alles ertragen hatte müssen. Gequält schloss er die Augen und ließ es geschehen, wie eine willenlosen Puppe. Seine Hose wurde geöffnet und so gut es ging hinuntergezogen. Zwar darauf bedacht ihm nicht wehzutun, aber ohne jede Liebe drang der Amerikaner in ihn ein. Yohji wunderte sich, wie klar seine Gedanken waren. Worüber er sich noch alles einen Kopf machen konnte. Er spürte den harten, kalten Boden unter sich, hörte das leise Keuchen von Brad. Als ob er mich trösten will, indem er mir so Nähe gibt. Ob er jemals Gefühle dabei zeigt? Dann ergoss sich Brad in ihn und löste sich von ihm. Als ob nichts geschehen wäre, zog er sich an und erhob sich. Yohji machte es ihm nach. „Wie kommt man nun aus diesem Wald?" Monoton, gefühlskalt. Yotans Stimme ließ ihn selbst frösteln. Doch Bradley schien sich nicht daran zu stören, sondern lief einfach in eine Richtung. Erwartete, dass der Jüngere ihm folgte. Und das tat Yohji dann auch bis zu dem kleinem Gästehaus, wo er untergebracht war. Ohne sich zu verabschieden ging er hinein.

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Und? Ist die Geschichte es Wert weiter geschrieben zu werden? Oder muss ich mich vor faulen Tomaten in Acht nehmen? *sich hinter der Couch verkriech* Ich bin auch ganz lieb! Versprochen! Ich brauch nur ein paar Kommis! Bitte, bitte! *sich verbeug*

Eure Ne-chan


	2. macht uns stark

Titel: Geliebt zu werden...

Teil: 2/?

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: sarahlenakoenig@hotmail.com

FanFiction: Weiß Kreuz

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: darkfic, OOC, lime, lemon (es könnten später noch Warnungen hinzu kommen)

Kommentar: Ja, äh... . Ehrlich gesagt, ein Satz aus einer anderen Geschichte hat mich hier drauf gebracht. Da war die Rede von Yohjis und Brads Vergangenheit und das sie sich wahrscheinlich nie begegnet wären. Dazu meinte Brad dann, dass sie sich auf jeden Fall begegnet und sogar ein Liebespaar geworden wären. Bei diesem Satz hat es bei mir Klick gemacht. Wie hätten sie sich kennen gelernt? Wie wären ihre Reaktionen aufeinander gewesen? Wie hätte ihr gemeinsames Leben ausgesehen, denn das würde durch Brads Visionen klar beeinflusst sein. Und weil mir das ganze einfach keine Ruhe gelassen hat, dürft ihr hier den Beiden bei ihrer „Was wäre wenn - Story" folgen! (ich bin ja auch großzügig!) Ich habe ein paar Dinge verändern müssen, wie zum Beispiel Yohjis Nationalität. Ich hoffe, es ist nicht so schlimm. Sagt mir einfach, ob's gefällt!

Pairing: Yohji x Crawford

Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

**_... macht uns stark_**

Tranceartig ließ Yohji seine Jacke zu Boden gleiten und ging zur Couch. Langsam ließ er sich darauf nieder und zog die Beine an den Körper. Was war das für ein Leben? War das überhaupt leben? Er war eine menschliche Schaufensterpuppe, ein Niemand. Er hatte noch nie mit einem auf diesen vornehmen Bällen gesprochen, die sein ganzes Leben zierten. Sie gingen an ihm vorbei und begafften ihn, aber ein Wort wurde nie gesprochen. Und jetzt hatte Brad auch seinen Standpunkt klar gemacht. Er war nur ein verwöhntes Kind, mit dem man machen konnte, was man wollte. Und er hatte sich nicht dagegen gewehrt. Warum sollte ich auch? Er war zwar eiskalt, aber ich war in seiner Nähe. Wenigstens Nähe. Erschöpft ließ er seinen Kopf auf die Knie sinken. Aber warum war er so kalt? Wieso hatte er sich entschuldigt, bevor er.... Wieso hat er es überhaupt gemacht? Ich hätte ihn fragen können. Ich sollte ihn fragen, aber ich kann nicht. Ich kann nicht. Aufschluchzend ließ er seinen Körper zur Seite kippen. Was sollte er jetzt tun? Würde Brad morgenfrüh einfach wieder um 8 vor der Tür stehen? Wie sollte er sich verhalten? Fragen über Fragen und sein Kopf begann zu schmerzen. Erst nach einiger Zeit bemerkte er, dass sich etwas unangenehm in seine Seite drückte. Neugierig tastete er mit seiner Hand zu der Stelle und seine Finger umschlossen etwas hartes. Gespannt zog er es unter sich hervor und knipste die kleine Lampe auf dem Beistelltischchen neben der Couch an. „Ein Medaillon!" Vorsichtig ließ er das verzierte Schmuckstück durch seine Finger gleiten, dann öffnete er es. Ein Mann und eine Frau blickten ihm entgegen und lächelten sanft. Wem es wohl gehörte? Doch in seinem innersten wusste er es bereits. Bradley hatte am Morgen auf der Couch gesessen. Er musste es also verloren haben. Waren diese beiden vielleicht seine Eltern? Aber hatten sie ihn nicht hierher gebracht? Wieso sollte er ein Bild von ihnen bei sich tragen? Und jetzt? Was machte er jetzt damit? Ich kann es nicht behalten. Es muss ihm sehr viel wert sein, wenn er es bei sich trägt. Aber wie soll ich es ihm zurückgeben? Unsicher biss er sich auf die Lippe. Ob es in diesem Haus eine Art Pförtner gab? Aber würde er es Brad dann auch geben? Vielleicht kommt er ja morgen doch? Ich sollte warten. Ja, ich werde bis morgen warten.

Bradley fluchte. Warum? Warum immer er? Diese verfluchten Visionen! Und jetzt? Wie sollte es jetzt weitergehen? Blind für seine Umgebung lief er ziellos durch die Gegend, bis er wieder zur der Lichtung gelangte, wo das Unglück begonnen hatte. Wäre das alles passiert, wenn ich keine Vision gehabt hätte? Bestimmen meine Visionen die Zukunft oder zeigen sie sie mir nur? Diese Fragen schossen ihm immer durch den Kopf. Hätte er es verhindern können? Die Antwort lautete klar ja, aber wollte er es? Ihn befiel immer diese Angst davor. Was würde passieren, wenn er seine Visionen verhinderte, sie veränderte? Vielleicht würde es ja noch viel schlimmer! Aus diesem Muster auszubrechen, ins Unbekannte hinauszutreten. Nein, das konnte er nicht! Sein Leben war immer unter Kontrolle gewesen. Das jetzt aufzugeben wäre wie ein Sprung ins kalte Wasser. Ein Sprung, den er wahrscheinlich nicht überleben würde. Seufzend ließ er sich am Fuße eines Baumes nieder und schloss erschöpft die Augen. Es war für ihn unmöglich. Einfach unmöglich. Seine Gedanken wurden immer schwerfälliger und zäh. Was sollte er jetzt mit Yohji machen? So tun, als wäre nichts gewesen? Konnte er das einfach? /Ich dachte, wir könnten Freunde werden./ Ha, jetzt bestimmt nicht mehr. Traurigkeit übermannte ihn. Dabei wäre das bestimmt nicht das Schlechteste gewesen. Er ist ja schon ganz okay. Sanft streckte der Schlaf die Fühler nach ihm aus und müde ließ er zu, dass er ihn in die Dunkelheit zog.

Pünktlich um 8 Uhr früh lauerte Yohji vor seiner Tür mit dem Medaillon in der Hand. Er ist spät dran. Wo bleibt er denn nur? Nervös spielte er mit seiner Halskette, während er immer wieder einen unruhigen Blick auf die Tür warf. Wollte er heute nicht kommen? Hatte er dies nicht schon geahnt? Erst jetzt merkte er, wie er immer wieder versuchte, die Hoffnung am Leben zu erhalten. Verzweifelt sah er auf die Uhr. Schon eine halbe Stunde. Brad war schon eine halbe Stunde zu spät! Er würde nicht mehr kommen. Mutlos ließ er sich auf die Couch fallen. Wie sollte er nun das Medaillon zurückgeben? Sollte er hinübergehen? Sofort schüttelte er den Kopf. Nein, das konnte er nicht tun. Aber was dann? Wieder suchten seine jadegrünen Augen die Tür. Vielleicht kommt er ja noch. Ich sollte hier auf ihn warten. Sonst verpassen wir uns noch. Ja, ich muss nur warten.

Zitternd erwachte Bradley aus einem unruhigen Schlaf. Es war definitiv noch zu kalt, um draußen zu schlafen. Fröstelnd erhob er sich vom harten Waldboden und streckte sich. Dabei fiel ein Blick auf seine Armbanduhr und er stutzte. Es war schon 9 Uhr, Yohji würde schon auf ihn warten. Oder? Warum sollte er nach Gestern auf ihn warten? Ich sollte mich nicht bei ihm sehen lassen. Nicht, solange ich keine plausible Erklärung für ihn habe. Ein hämisches Lächeln verunstaltete sein Gesicht. So konnte man auch sagen, dass man jemanden nie wieder sehen würde. Auf einmal spürte er ein Kribbeln in der Nase und er nieste. Na toll, jetzt hatte er sich auch noch erkältet! Also sollte er lieber sehen, dass er ins Warme kam, bevor er sich hier noch den Tod holte.

18 Uhr. Wie betäubt starrte Yohji auf die Digitalanzeige seiner Küchenuhr. Es war genau 18 Uhr und Brad war immer noch nicht gekommen. Er hatte nicht mal eine Nachricht geschickt. Ein kleiner Zettel hätte genügt. Es hätte nicht mal Schönschrift sein müssen, kein zusammenhängender Satz. Komme nicht. Das hätte genügt. Zwei Wörter. Zwei simple Wörter, mehr nicht. Aber es war gar nichts gekommen. Überhaupt nichts. Auch wenn er es sich nicht ganz zugeben wollte, er war enttäuscht. Er war tatsächlich enttäuscht. Gedankenverloren betrachtete er sich wieder sein goldenes Fundstück und ein schwarzhaariger junger Mann erschien vor seinen Augen. Ich muss es ihm zurückbringen. Vielleicht vermisst er es schon und ist deshalb nicht gekommen. Er sucht bestimmt schon sein ganzes Zimmer danach ab. Rübergehen. Er würde jetzt da rübergehen und das Medaillon persönlich bei ihm abgeben. Und dann würde er einfach wieder gehen. Würde auf den Tag der Abreise warten. Entschlossen nickte er sich selbst zu. Ja, das würde er tun. Wäre doch gelacht, wenn nicht.

Brad schreckte unglaublich zusammen, als er das Klopfen an der Tür hörte. Wer mochte das denn jetzt sein? Sein Zimmergenosse würde heute bei einem „Freund" übernachten. Das hieß, dass er bis morgenfrüh nicht mehr hier auftauchen würde. Aber wer sollte zu ihm wollen? Neugierig legte Brad sein Buch zur Seite und ging zur Tür. Sie öffnete sich mit ihrem charakteristischem Knarren, worüber sich Brad immer unglaublich aufregte, doch dieses mal nicht. Yohji wirkte selbst in dem Dämmerlicht des Flures fürchterlich nervös und unsicher. Fast schon hilfesuchend klammerte er sich an einen Gegenstand in seiner Hand. Sich plötzlich klar werdend, dass er ihn schon die ganze Zeit anstarrte, trat er endlich einen Schritt zur Seite und ließ den Jüngeren eintreten. Zögernd kam dieser der Aufforderung nach. Erst, als die Tür geschlossen war, traute er sich etwas zu sagen. „Du hast das hier verloren." Ein leisen Murmeln, mehr nicht. Mit zitternden Händen wurde Bradley dann ein goldenes Medaillon vor die Nase gehalten. Aus reiner Gewohnheit fuhr seine Hand in die Hosentasche und fand darin nichts. Genauso unsicher, wie es ihm dargeboten wurde, streckte er seine Hand aus und nahm es aus den zitternden Fingern von Yohji. „Danke." Der Blonde nickte nur, dann wollte er schon wieder zur Tür hasten, doch Brad hinderte ihn daran. „Bitte warte. Ich wollte noch mit dir reden. Ich meine, wegen gestern." Tatsächlich drehte Yohji sich zu ihm um, doch seine Augen waren fest auf den Fußboden gerichtet. Schluckend versuchte er nun sich irgendwie zu erklären, aber sein Kopf war wie leergefegt. Und das lag nicht nur an der ganzen Situation, sondern auch an dem Jungen vor ihm. Geschmeidiges blondes Haar, weiche, zarte Haut. Die Augen. Ich möchte in diese Augen sehen. Nur ein mal noch. Diese wunderschönen grünen Augen. Unsicher trat er auf Yohji zu und streckte eine Hand nach seiner Wange aus. Als Yohji nicht reagierte, kam er noch etwas näher und noch näher. Bald trennten sie nur noch cm, doch die jadegrünen Augen lösten sich nicht vom Boden. Fast schon schüchtern hob Brad nun sein Kinn an und zwang ihn sanft den Blick zu heben. Eine Flut aus Verwirrung, Unsicherheit und Nervosität war in ihm zu lesen und ließ Brads Herz sich zusammenkrampfen. Ohne zu realisieren was er eigentlich tat, hauchte er einen zarten Kuss auf die sinnlichen Lippen vor ihm und strich durch das weiche Haar. Genussvoll schlossen sich kurz die grünen Augen, dann bohrten sie sich mit neuer Intensität in Brads blaue. Auffordernd kam Yohji ihm etwas näher und lud ihn geradezu ein ihn noch einmal zu küssen. Freudig nahm der Amerikaner die Einladung an. Diesmal war der Kuss leidenschaftlicher und fordernder. Ohne es zu merken, schlang Yohji seine Arme um Brads Hals. Die Zeit schien stehen zu bleiben und erst nach dem Kuss weiterzulaufen. Etwas außer Atem sahen sie sich überrascht in die Augen. Noch nie hatten sie so ein Gefühl verspürt.

Etwas zittrig strich Brad durch Yohjis goldene Strähnen und beugte sich wieder zu ihm hinab. Weiche Lippen nahmen die seinen in empfang, seine Hände wischten einfach die Jacke von den schmalen Schultern des Japaners und machten sich dann an die Knöpfe des Hemdes zuschaffen. Bald berührten seine Fingerspitzen die zarte Haut und Yohji keuchte in den Kuss. Bewundernd strich er immer wieder mit der Hand über seine Brust und erhielt immer heftigere Reaktionen. Ohne darüber nachzudenken drängte Brad Yohji zu seinem Bett und drückte ihn sanft in die weichen Kissen. Den Kuss unterbrach er nicht eine Minute, viel zu berauschend war dieses Gefühl. So fremd, doch so vertraut! Das Hemd landete unbeachtet in irgendeiner Ecke des Zimmers und überrascht bemerkte er, dass auch Yohjis Hände die störenden Knöpfe seines Hemdes geöffnet hatten und es nun ebenso von seinen Schultern zu streichen. Brad löste den Kuss und befreite sich schnell von dieser unglaublich unbequemen Hose. Genussvoll leckte er den schlanken Hals entlang bis zur Brust, nur um dort mit kleinen Küssen weiterzumachen. Yohji zog zittrig die Luft ein und schloss vollkommen entspannt seine Augen. Ließ Crawford einfach machen.

Sanft, so sanft! Gestern hatte er sich noch über Bradleys Kälte gewundert und nun? Nun war es so warm und berauschend! Er bekam einfach nicht genug davon. Aufstöhnend öffnete er seine Augen wieder einen Spalt und hob sein Becken etwas an, als er Brads Bemühungen spürte seine Hose auszuziehen. Die Hose verschwand in irgendeiner Ecke des Zimmer, wie schon alle anderen Kleidungsstücke zuvor. Vollkommen entblößt lag Yohji nun vor dem Amerikaner, der ihn mit hungrigem und leidenschaftlichen Blick ganz genau betrachtete. Doch es war nicht unangenehm so angesehen zu werden. Die blauen Augen waren ungewöhnlich warm. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit legte Brad seine Hände auf Yohjis Oberschenkel und strichen sie langsam hinauf über die Beckenknochen, den Bauch, die Brust, den Hals entlang, bis er das Gesicht des Jüngeren in den Händen hielt. Nur zu deutlich spürte er die heiße, samtige Haut auf seiner, als sich Brad zu ihm beugte und nur ganz sanft und vorsichtig seine Lippen streifte. Gleich danach legte er genüsslich über die Lippen und Yohji seufzte auf. Er öffnete seinen Mund und suchte mit seiner Zunge die seines Liebsten. Spielerisch lockte er so Bradleys Lippen wieder näher an seine, bis sie wieder vereint waren. Dann strich er mit seiner Hand die Wirbelsäule des anderen hinunter und erntete ein wohliges Schnurren. Lächelnd wiederholte er das Spiel und streiften dabei hauchzart die Pobacken.

Bradley keuchte in den Kuss, reckte sich mehr der Hand entgegen. So sanft. Nie hatte jemand ihn so sanft berührt. Begierig küsste er Yohjis Unterlippe und wanderte weiter das Kinn hinunter und den Kiefer entlang, bis ihm sein Engel den Hals entgegen reckte. Nur zu gern nahm er die Einladung an und hinterließ ein kleines Mal auf der weichen Haut. Er glitt weiter zur Brust, ließ keinen Zentimeter Haut aus. Er berührte sie, küsste sie, verlangte mehr. Seine Hand eilte ihm voraus, streichelte die Erregung von Yohji, während seine Zunge den Bauchnabel umrundete. Stöhnen, schöner als die zauberhafteste Musik. Hände, zärtlicher als jedes Wort. Haut, weicher als der wertvollste Stoff. Ruhig löste seine Zunge seine Hand ab, verwöhnte so gut sie es konnte. Erwartungsvoll hob er seinen Blick und war verzückt von Yohjis Anblick. Entspannt lag er da, die Augen geschlossen, der Lippen etwas geteilt, stöhnend und keuchend, der Welt entrückt. Noch nie sah er schöneres. Ein Teil dieses Engels zu sein musste einfach unglaublich sein. Seine Hand tastete sich zu Yohjis Pobacken und suchte die Öffnung. Langsam drang ein Finger in den schlanken Körper ein. Sofort öffneten sich die jadegrünen Augen, leuchteten kurze Zeit voller Schmerz auf. Dann beruhigten sich die Seen wieder, suchten Brads tiefblaue Augen. Als der zweite und dritte Finger in ihn eindrang, hielt er den Blickkontakt immer aufrecht, wie ein Anker, eine Rettungsleine. Brad schlängelte sich wieder nach oben, blickte ihm noch tiefer in die Augen. Langsam und vorsichtig drang er nun in ihn ein, achtete auf jede Veränderung in dem Grün, das ihn so in den Bann nehmen konnte. Schmerz wallte ihm entgegen, ließ Yohji kurz aufkeuchen. Nach einer Weile schien er sich jedoch daran gewöhnt zu haben. Leicht begann Brad zu stoßen, nahm gleichzeitig die Lippen seines Liebsten in Besitz. Genussvoll schlossen sich die jadegrünen Seen, bis nur noch ein kleiner Streifen von ihnen zu sehen war. Ermutigt stieß Bradley nun stärker zu, erhöhte den Rhythmus, bis er einen bestimmten Punkt traf. Aufstöhnend unterbrach Yohji den Kuss und warf seinen Kopf zurück. Als Brads Hand nun auch noch seine Erregung massierte, konnte er sich einen kleinen Schrei nicht unterdrücken. Die weichen Lippen des Amerikaners liebkosten hauchzart Yohjis Haut. Ein Meer aus Gefühlen schlug über ihn zusammen, riss Brad in eine Flut aus Farben und Musik. Die rot geküssten Lippen, das schon blaue Mal an Yohjis Hals, diese jadegrünen Augen. Das Stöhnen, Keuchen und andere Laute des Verzückens. Mit einem letzten Stoß ergoss er sich in Yohji, spürte dann auch die klebrige Flüssigkeit auf seiner Hand. Erschöpft ließ Brad seine Kopf auf die Brust unter sich sinken, schloss einen Moment die Augen. Dann spürte er, wie Yohji ihm sanft durch das Haar fuhr. Ruhig zog er sich aus dem Jungen zurück und ließ sich neben ihn fallen. Müde, aber entspannte Gesichtszüge begrüßten seinen Blick und ließen Brad eine Hand auf die Wange seines Gegenübers legen. Seine Fingerspitzen hinterließen eine feuchte Spur und er beugte sich vor. Seine Zunge leckte zärtlich über die Wange, wanderte zu den samtigen Lippen und bald entstand ein leidenschaftlicher Kuss. Bradley zog ihn in seine Arme und zögerlich löste sich ihre Lippen voneinander. Yohji legte seinen Kopf an seine Schulter und schloss die Augen, bald war er eingeschlafen. Lächelnd hauchte Brad ihm noch einen Kuss auf die Stirn, dann schlief auch er ein. Das Lächeln blieb auf seinem Gesicht.

tbc

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Hi!

Puh, ein hartes Stück Arbeit, aber ich bin zufrieden. Natürlich geht es weiter, denn das wäre für die Beiden nun doch etwas zu leicht, nicht wahr? Ich hoffe, ihr seid etwas neugierig auf die Geschichte der Zwei geworden. Beim letzten Teil hab ich mir von Moloko „Over and Over" angehört. Eine traumhafte Stimmung! Ich kann es nur jedem Empfehlen. Schreibt mir bitte Kommis!!!!!

Eure Ne-chan


	3. Zu lieben

Titel: Geliebt zu werden...

Teil: 3/?

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: sarahlenakoenig@hotmail.com

FanFiction: Weiß Kreuz

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: darkfic, OOC, lime, lemon (es könnten später noch Warnungen hinzukommen)

Kommentar: Ja, äh... . Ehrlich gesagt, ein Satz aus einer anderen Geschichte hat mich hier drauf gebracht. Da war die Rede von Yohjis und Brads Vergangenheit und das sie sich wahrscheinlich nie begegnet wären. Dazu meinte Brad dann, dass sie sich auf jeden Fall begegnet und sogar ein Liebespaar geworden wären. Bei diesem Satz hat es bei mir Klick gemacht. Wie hätten sie sich kennen gelernt? Wie wären ihre Reaktionen aufeinander gewesen? Wie hätte ihr gemeinsames Leben ausgesehen, denn das würde durch Brads Visionen klar beeinflusst sein. Und weil mir das ganze einfach keine Ruhe gelassen hat, dürft ihr hier den Beiden bei ihrer "Was wäre wenn - Story" folgen! (ich bin ja auch großzügig!) Ich habe ein paar Dinge verändern müssen, wie zum Beispiel Yohjis Nationalität. Ich hoffe, es ist nicht so schlimm. Sagt mir einfach, ob's gefällt!

Pairing: Yohji x Crawford

Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

**_Zu lieben..._**

Brad schreckte aus seinem Schlaf, als er die Tür knarren hörte und blickte verschlafen in Richtung seines Mitbewohners, der wütend den Raum betrat. "Was hast du denn?", murmelte er müde und kuschelte sich instinktiv an die Wärmequelle in seinem Bett. Als seine Finger durch weiches Haar strichen, das ganz sicher nicht seines war, stockte er. Sein Blick fiel auf den immer noch schlafenden Yohji, der es sich an seiner Schulter bequem gemacht hatte. Ein schneller Blick auf seinen Zimmergenossen sagte ihm, dass er den hübschen Jungen noch nicht gesehen hatte und rutschte ein wenig näher an seinen blonden Engel, damit der Andere wenigstens das Gesicht nicht erkennen konnte. Hikaru hasste Normale, so wie jeder hier an der Schule! Wenn er Yohji hier erwischen sollte oder besser gesagt, wenn er raus fand, dass er keiner von ihnen war, würde Yohji wahrscheinlich nicht mehr lebend aus diesem Zimmer herauskommen. Hikaru war jetzt schon aus irgendeinem Grund fürchterlich sauer. "Dieser verdammte Bastard! Wie kann er es wagen? Schmeißt der mich einfach raus!" Aha, da lag das Problem. Scheinbar war der braunhaarige Baka von seinem kleinen Bettabenteuer rausgeschmissen worden. Heimlich grinste er in sich hinein. Eigentlich hatte Hikaru es schon lange verdient, schließlich sah man ihn täglich mit jemand anderen in einem Zimmer verschwinden. "Was ist daran so lustig?!" Ups, er schien doch ein wenig zu freudig über diese Nachricht gewesen zu sein. Fauchend näherte sich der andere Junge, nur um kurz darauf etwas zurückzufahren. Ein schelmisches Lächeln legte sich auf die jungen Züge. "Sieh mal einer an! Wen hast du denn da geangelt? Lass mal sehen!" Schnell zog Brad Yohji etwas näher an sich. "Vergiss es. Such dir `nen anderen." Hikaru kniff die Augen zusammen. "Wer ist das überhaupt? Muss ja was besonderes sein, wenn du dich so einsetzt, ihn als Betthasen zu behalten." Bradley spürte Wut in sich hochsteigen. "Pass lieber auf, was du sagst." Nun war Hikaru erst recht neugierig, wer sich an Brads Seite befand und kam wieder etwas näher, blieb aber stehen, als er Crawford kalten Blick bemerkte. "Schon gut, schon gut. Ich geb euch 15 Minuten, dann seid ihr hier verschwunden. Ich will pennen, bevor ich mich von den "Lehrern" quälen lassen muss." Damit verschwand er wieder.

Aufatmend sah er auf Yohji, dann lächelte er. Der Kleine hatte einen gesunden Schlaf, konnte man nicht anders sagen. Er hatte sich durch nichts stören lassen. Sanft flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr. "Hey, aufwachen. Oder willst du den ganzen Tag verschlafen?" Yohji zog die Stirn kraus, als ob er darüber nachdachte, dann hörte man ihn murmeln: "Nur noch 5 Minuten." Brad lachte leise. "So viel Zeit haben wir leider nicht." Endlich öffnete Yohji seine Augen und sah ihn verwirrt an. "Wieso nicht?" Brad strich ihm eine Strähne aus dem Gesicht. "Weil mein Mitbewohner wohl keine erholsame Nacht hatte und gerne schlafen würde. Leider sind die Leute hier nicht so gut auf... nun ja... auf Leute wie dich zu sprechen. Deshalb sollten wir uns lieber beeilen." "Oh." Mehr sagte er nicht dazu. Langsam setzte er sich auf und sah sich um. "Äh, wo sind meine Sachen?" Brad ließ ebenfalls seinen Blick schweifen, dann lächelte er, als er verstreut ein paar Kleidungsstücke erblickte. "Ich glaube, es ist besser, wenn ich dir ein paar Sachen leihe. Wir suchen uns hier nur ein Wolf. Außerdem kommst du dann auch viel leichter hier raus." Ergeben nickte Yohji sah dann zu, wie sich Brad aus dem Bett schwang und zum Schrank ging. Elegant stieg er in ein paar Jeans und einen grau-blauen Pullover, der perfekt zu seiner Augenfarbe passte. Yohji hatte sich derweil noch mal genauer umgesehen und nun doch seine Hose gefunden. Schnell zog er sie sich an, dann setzte er sich wieder wartend auf das Bett. Kurz darauf kam Brad mit einem weißen Hemd und einem roten Sakko zu ihm. "Die Schuluniform dieses Hauses." Dann schwang er das Hemd um Yohjis Schultern und hauchte ihm einen kleinen Kuss auf die Lippen. "Wahrscheinlich etwas zu groß, aber was soll`s." Schnell machte er sich an den Knöpfen zu schaffen und bald saß Yohji in einem doch recht großem Hemd vor ihm. Richtig süß! Brad lachte leise, dann gab er ihm das Sakko. Ja, nicht schlecht. So würde es gehen. Das einzige, was störte, waren Yohjis längeren Haare. Lange Haare durften nicht offen getragen werden. Nachdenklich strich er ihm das Haar aus dem Gesicht und fasste es hinten zu einem Zopf zusammen. Die jadegrünen Augen verfolgten jede seiner Bewegungen und als Brad ein Band von Hikaru holte und Yohjis Haare zusammenband, hatten sie einen unglaublich verwirrten Ausdruck. „Lange Haare müssen zusammengebunden werden. So sind die Regeln." Fertig angezogen sah Yohji zwar immer noch etwas zerzaust aus, aber nach draußen würden sie es so schaffen. Ohne ein Wort zog er den Jungen auf den Flur und beschleunigte seine Schritte, so dass Yotan kaum mitkam. Draußen blieb Brad stehen. Duschen wäre jetzt nicht schlecht und Frühstück könnte auch nicht schaden. Aber woher? Yohji schien seine Gedanken erraten zu haben und zog ihn zu dem kleinen Gästehaus, wo er untergebracht war. Bradley konnte den hasserfüllten Blick des Wachmannes regelrecht spüren, obwohl er Yohji auf gewöhnte freundliche Art begrüßte. Der Junge beachtete ihn gar nicht, sondern zottelte Brad weiter, bis sie endlich vor der Zimmertür des blonden Japaners standen. Erst da fiel ihm etwas auf. „Ich hab den Schlüssel vergessen! Warte hier einen Moment, ich geh noch mal zum Pförtner." Und schon war er weg. Der schwarzhaarige Hellseher lächelte. Ob der Wächter wusste, dass er bei dem Jungen nur der Pförtner war? Aber da kam der kleine Wirbelwind namens Yohji wieder angetrabt und winkte begeistert mit dem Zimmerschlüssel.

Mit einem leisen Klicken schloss Yohji hinter sich die Tür und beobachtete den jungen Amerikaner, wie er sich auf die Couch niederließ, genau auf die Stelle, wo er das Medaillon gefunden hatte. Zögernd folgte er ihm. Er war unsicher, wie er mit der ganzen Situation umgehen sollte. Schließlich war alles neu für ihn. Als sich jedoch sein Magen meldete, beschloss er, doch erst mal die Küche zu plündern und ein Frühstück zusammenzustellen. Sich den intensiven Blicken seines Gastes durchaus bewusst, kam er mit einer kleinen Auswahl auf einem Tablett wieder zurück und stellte es auf den Couchtisch. Trotz Hunger bekam er vor Nervosität nur ein paar Bissen herunter, dann rebellierte sein Körper gegen jeden weiteren Versuch etwas Nahrung zu sich zu nehmen. „Ist alles in Ordnung?" Brads kalte Stimme schnitt regelrecht in diese unangenehme Stille und etwas benommen richtete Yohji seinen Blick auf seinen Gegenüber. Ihm war übel. Und überrascht stellte er fest, dass dies nicht an Nervosität oder Unsicherheit lag, sondern daran, dass er sich wirklich krank fühlte. Zittrig fuhr er mit der Hand über die Stirn, dann erhob er sich ruckartig, nur um sich fast wieder hinzusetzten, weil ihm so schwindlig geworden war. Doch starke Arme verhinderten es. Müde und erschöpft lehnte er sich vertrauensvoll an Bradley, der ihn vorsichtig hochhob und in das Schlafzimmer trug, ihn dort ins Bett legte und zudeckte. „Ich sollte wohl doch lieber gehen." Panik stieg in dem jungen Japaner auf. Mit schrecken erinnerte er sich, wie er immer allein gelassen worden war, wenn er krank wurde. Nie war einer geblieben, egal, ob er gebettelt, gefleht oder geweint hatte. Eilig hielt er Brads Hand fest und setzte sich auf. „Bleib bitte! Ich will nicht allein sein! Bitte bleib hier!" Überrascht über diesen Gefühlsausbruch ließ sich Brad wieder auf das Bett sinken und zog Yohji schweigend in seine Arme. Was war nur mit ihm los? Wieso sollte er nicht weggehen? Mit einem Schauder dachte Brad daran, dass er sogar der Grund sein könnte, warum es Yohji so plötzlich nicht mehr gut ging. Yohji reagierte nun mal sehr empfindlich auf Psi-Talente. Doch Yohji klammerte sich unglaublich fest an ihn und mit einem Seufzen sank Brad neben dem Jungen in das Kissen. „Ist ja gut. Ich bleibe ja, aber nur, wenn du dich jetzt etwas ausruhst. In Ordnung?" Yotan nickte eilig, dann flüsterte er noch ein heiseres „Hai", bevor er eng an Brad geschmiegt einschlief.

Warm. Es war so angenehm warm. Yohji schmiegte sich noch enger an die Wärmequelle und atmete tief ein. Vanille? Er atmete noch einmal tief ein. Ja, ein schwacher Hauch von Vanille! Neugierig öffnete er die Augen und fand sich in Bradleys Armen wieder. Lächelnd hauchte er ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange und freute sich, als warme blaue Augen ihn anstrahlten. „Geht's dir besser?" Yohji dachte etwas nach. „Wenn ich jetzt ja sagen würde, würdest du dann aufstehen?" Verwirrt zog Brad die Augenbrauen nach oben. „Warum sollte ich nicht?" „Weil es mir dann auf jeden Fall schlecht gehen würde." Das verschlug dem sonst so schlagfertigen Amerikaner die Sprache und als er es doch wagte, wieder seine Stimme zu erheben, wirkte sie so ungläubig, wie noch nie zuvor. „Soll das heißen, du willst, dass ich bei dir bleibe?" Ein stummes Nicken gab ihm antwort. „Aber wieso? Schon jetzt tuschelt man über uns. Oder glaubst du, dieser Wachmann da draußen ist so dumm? Oder mein Zimmergenosse? Was glaubst du denn, was die, die mich kennen, über uns reden? Ich bin nicht wie du! Ich werde nie wie du sein! Sie werden ewig über uns reden!" Überrascht über sich selbst und diesen Wutausbruch, den er soeben gehabt hatte, bemerkte er zuerst die zarten Fingerspitzen nicht, die zaghaft seine Gesichtskonturen nachzeichneten. Doch dann beruhigten diese Berührungen ihn, glätteten die Wogen des Zorns und bald hatte er sich wieder vollkommen in der Gewalt. Aber Yohjis nächste Worte warfen ihn wieder aus dem Gleichgewicht. „Dann lass sie reden!" Und warme Lippen legten sich zu einem Kuss auf Brads.

„Yohji!" Der blonde Junge zuckte erschrocken zusammen, dann löste er den Kuss und erhob sich. Sehnsüchtig warf er Brad noch eine Blick zu, dann eilte er zur Tür, um seinen Eltern Einlass zu gewähren. Makoto Kudou kam hereingerauscht, gefolgt von seiner Frau, Sheila Kudou, die aber von ihrem Mann immer nur liebevoll Shei genannt wurde. Beide ließen sich ungefragt auf der Couch nieder und schienen den seltsamen Aufzug oder seine Zerzaustheit gar nicht zu bemerken. Auch als Brad im Türrahmen der Schlafzimmertür auftauchte, wechselten sie nicht einmal einen Blick. „Yohji, wir sind nur hier, um dir zu sagen, dass die Verhandlungen recht gut laufen und wir deshalb in vielleicht schon 2 Tagen hier verschwinden. Schließlich müssen wir an unseren Ruf denken und diesen Ball in Wien besuchen." Protestierend öffnete Yohji den Mund, doch er kam gar nicht zu Wort, denn seine Mutter sprach voller Begeisterung und voller Erwartungen: „Ich habe schon einen ganz wundervollen Frack für dich herausgesucht! Hach, der wird dir wunderbar stehen und die Menge wird begeistert sein. Bestimmt werden wir wieder ein paar hübsche Fotos von dir in irgendeiner Illustrierten finden!" Wieder wollte Yohji etwas einwerfen, doch Makoto zupfte seiner Frau am Ärmel und meinte: „Wir müssen wieder gehen, Shei!" Seine Frau nickte und beide verließen das kleine Appartement so schnell wieder, wie sie gekommen waren. Zurück ließen sie einen unglücklichen Sohn, der sofort in die Arme seines Liebsten sank, als die Tür geschlossen wurde.

Gedankenverloren saß Yohji auf dem Fensterbrett und lehnte seine Stirn gehen das Fenster. Vor ihm lag ein Blatt und seine Finger spielten unruhig mit einem Stift. Brad war gegangen, um mit seinem Lehrer wegen ihrer baldigen Abreise zu sprechen, hatte aber versprochen, so schnell wie möglich wiederzukommen. Yohji vermisste ihn schon jetzt. Ruhig führte er seinen Stift über das Papier und beobachtete genau, wie er in seiner schwungvollen Schrift drei Worte schrieb. Langsam sickerte ihre Bedeutung in seinen Kopf und verwundert zog Yohji die Stirn kraus. Lass. Sie. Reden. Das hatte er doch Brad gesagt. Wieso schrieb er so etwas? Doch da schrieb seine Hand einfach weiter, ohne seinen Gedanken Beachtung zu schenken.

°Jeder hat es ja gewusst,

jeder hat es ja geahnt,

dass mit dir etwas nicht stimmt.°

Unsicher starrte er auf seine Worte und schluckte. Sie erinnerten ihn an Brad. /Ich bin nicht wie du! Ich werde nie sein wie du!/ Bradleys Worte, die ihm so im Kopf wiederhallten.

°Lass sie nur reden.°

Es blieb seine einzige Antwort darauf. Was sollte er auch noch dazu sagen? Er konnte sie nicht zum Schweigen bringen. Das ging nicht.

°Wenn Du etwas anders bist,

als der ganze lahme Rest,

wird die Stadt langsam nervös - egal

Lass sie nur reden°

Ein Schauer überkam ihn. Das Geschriebene drückte sein Innerstes aus und doch wirkte es irgendwie fremd.

°Lass sie reden

und wir lieben dafür laut

denn gerade weil du anders bist

weil du ein wenig seltsam bist

lieb ich dich noch mehr

lieb ich dich doch so sehr

ich halt dich fest

mir geht es wie dir°

Eine Träne ran dem blonden Japaner über die Wange. Wieso schrieb er das? Ja, er liebte Brad, aber ob Brad ihn liebte, wusste er nicht. Nie war ein Wort darüber gefallen.

°Das Gerede von Moral

war mir immer schon egal

und ich zieh mich langsam aus - für mich

und lass sie reden°

Diese Nacht, nein falsch, die Nächte! Er durfte das erste Mal nicht unterschlagen, auch wenn es kalt und lieblos war! Aber ich hatte Wärme, Berührung, Zärtlichkeit! Oh ja, ich tat es für mich, nur für mich.

°In der Nacht kann es geschehn

dass ich in fremde Augen seh

und dann muss ich mit dir gehn - egal –

lass sie nur reden!°

Warme Augen. Sonst sind sie unglaublich kalt, aber als er bei mir war, mit mir war, da strahlten seine Augen ganz warm. Ganz warm. Auf einmal hörte er die Tür klappen und sein Liebster stand vor ihm. Fragend blickte er ihm über die Schulter, dann nahm er ihm das Blatt aus den Händen. „Was ist das? Ein Gedicht?" Bestürzt sah Yohji Brads Augen regelrecht über das Geschriebene fliegen. „Aber... Yohji ist das wahr?" Und Yohji nickte. Er wusste, es kam von ihm. Sein Unterbewusstsein schien diese Worte loswerden zu wollen und er hatte eigentlich nicht wirklich was dagegen. Aber vielleicht Bradley? Doch der Amerikaner ließ das Blatt einfach fallen und zuckte mit den Schultern. Zu mehr war er nicht fähig.

Brad konnte Yohji jetzt noch nichts sagen. Ein „Ich liebe dich" wäre ihm nur vollkommen entstellt über die Lippen gekommen, hätten seinen blonden Engel wahrscheinlich nur noch mehr verletzt. Also schwieg er und ließ diesen Text unbeachtet. Langsam näherte er sich Yohji, um ihn in den Arm zu nehmen. Er hatte keine guten Nachrichten! Sein Lehrer meinte, dass die Familie Kudou sogar Morgen schon abreisen würde! Kurz bevor er ihn berühren konnte, keuchte er erschrocken auf. Eine Vision verklärte seinen Blick.

Er sah Yohji in einem cremefarbenen Anzug vor dem Wagen seiner Eltern stehen. Sein Blick war voller Trauer und ein stummes Lebewohl lag in seinen Augen. Doch auf einmal war ein lauter Knall zu hören und ein großer Tumult brach aus. Männer stürzten sich auf Yohjis Eltern, um sie zu schützen, aber keiner dachte an den jungen Mann, der wie festgefroren vor Schock sich nicht bewegte. Und dann fiel er, sank einfach zu Boden. Nur ein Blutfleck auf dem cremefarbenen Anzug zeigte, dass Yohji getroffen worden ist. Und keiner kümmerte sich um ihn, niemand half ihm. Laut aufschreiend rannte Brad zu ihm, aber es war schon zu spät. Sein Engel hatte schon kein Leben mehr in sich.

„NEIN!!!" Panisch stürzte er sich auf Yohji, zog ihn seine Arme und schluchzte auf. Verwirrt und erschrocken über dieses Verhalten wusste Yohji erst gar nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte, dann aber schlang er ebenfalls seine Arme um Brad und flüsterte ihm beruhigende Worte zu. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sich der schwarzhaarige Amerikaner wieder fing, doch noch viel länger blieb er in Yohjis Armen, nur um die Wärme zu spüren, die in seiner Vision aus dem schlanken Körper seines Liebsten entflohen war. „Was ist denn passiert?", hörte er dann die leise Frage dicht an seinem Ohr. Sollte er es ihm erzählen? Konnte er es überhaupt? Yohji war in seiner Vision getötet worden! Vor seinen Augen! Und er hatte nichts getan! Nein, er würde nichts tun! Ich kann meine Visionen nicht aufhalten! Was würde denn dann passieren? Ich wüsste nicht, was dann folgen würde! Mein Leben wäre ohne Kontrolle! Aber Yohji würde deswegen sterben. Hin- und hergerissen vergrub er sein Gesicht nur noch tiefer in Yotans Schulter. Er konnte es ihm nicht sagen. Doch Yohji schien deswegen nicht böse zu sein. Tröstend flüsterte er immer noch beruhigende Phrasen und wurde dann von einem Kuss gestoppt. Vielleicht ist das hier das letzte Mal! Nur einmal will ich ihn spüren! Sanft führte er den Jüngeren zu Couch, zog ihn zu sich hinunter. Weiche Lippen ließen Brad die schrecklichen Bilder vergessen und er konzentrierte sich nur noch auf eines. Hastig befreite er Yohji aus seiner Kleidung, die er ihm noch vor kurzem selbst angezogen hatte. „Du bist wunderschön!" Zum wiederholten Male betrachtete er seinen Liebsten mit lustverhangenem Blick, dann spürte er zarte Hände, die ihn ebenfalls aus seinen Klamotten befreiten. Der blau-graue Pullover glitt unbeachtet von der Couch. Im hinteren Teil seines Bewusstseins hörte er eine Stimme flüstern, dass dies sein erstes eigenes Kleidungsstück war, das er je besessen hatte. Genauso, wie die Jeans, die er trug. Doch die Stimme verstummte vollständig, als er die hauchzarten Küsse auf seinem Oberkörper wahrnahm und gab sich ganz diesen Gefühlen hin. Noch nie wurde er so sanft verführt und er stöhnte unterdrückt auf. Hände, die ihn streichelten, die geschickte Zunge, die ihn ungeahnt verwöhnte. Yohjis Haar kitzelte etwas auf seiner Haut. Ungehalten zog er den Blondschopf zu sich nach oben und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Dabei spreizte er seine Beine unbewusst und verhalf Yohjis Hand besseren Einlass. Brad bäumte sich auf, als er den ersten Finger in sich spürte und stöhnte laut in den Kuss. Beim Dritten krallte er sich bestimmt schmerzhaft in Yohjis Haare und ein leiser Schrei entfuhr ihm. Noch nie hatte er es so intensiv empfunden! Nie war so viel Leidenschaft in diesem Spiel gewesen! Bald füllte ihn Yohji vollständig aus und ein weltentrücktes „mein Engel" entrann seiner Kehle. Seine Hände waren weiter gewandert zu Yohjis Rücken. Bestimmt würden blutige Striemen zurückbleiben, aber er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Schnell erreichten beide den Höhepunkt und sanken geschafft auf dem Sofa zusammen. Noch nie war Brad so zufrieden gewesen. Erschöpft hörte er die schnellen Atem von seinem Engel, dann murrte Yotan noch einen kleinen Kommentar über die Striemen auf seinem Rücken. Brad hörte nur noch die Worte: „Wer hätte gedacht, dass du solche Krallen hast, Tiger." Dann sank er in einen tiefen Schlaf.

tbc

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Hi Leute!

Der vorletzte Teil ist jetzt on!!! Ja, der nächste wird der letzte Teil sein. Vielleicht mach ich noch ne kleine Sitestory, aber ich bin noch unentschlossen. Also versprech ich lieber nichts. Yohjis Text ist von Rosenstolz. „Lass sie reden" hat mich erst auf diese Story gebracht und sollte deshalb auch erwähnt werden. ^_^ Bitte lasst mir Kommis zukommen!!! Ich freu mich total darüber! Natürlich ist auch gut begründete Kritik erwünscht!

Macht es besser!

Eure Ne-chan


	4. macht uns mutig!

Titel: Geliebt zu werden...

Teil: 4/4

Autor: Neko (Ne-chan)

E-mail: sarahlenakoenig@hotmail.com

FanFiction: Weiß Kreuz

Raiting: PG-14

Warnung: darkfic, OOC, lime, lemon (es könnten später noch Warnungen hinzukommen)

Kommentar: Ja, äh... . Ehrlich gesagt, ein Satz aus einer anderen Geschichte hat mich hier drauf gebracht. Da war die Rede von Yohjis und Brads Vergangenheit und das sie sich wahrscheinlich nie begegnet wären. Dazu meinte Brad dann, dass sie sich auf jeden Fall begegnet und sogar ein Liebespaar geworden wären. Bei diesem Satz hat es bei mir Klick gemacht. Wie hätten sie sich kennen gelernt? Wie wären ihre Reaktionen aufeinander gewesen? Wie hätte ihr gemeinsames Leben ausgesehen, denn das würde durch Brads Visionen klar beeinflusst sein. Und weil mir das ganze einfach keine Ruhe gelassen hat, dürft ihr hier den Beiden bei ihrer "Was wäre wenn - Story" folgen! (ich bin ja auch großzügig!) Ich habe ein paar Dinge verändern müssen, wie zum Beispiel Yohjis Nationalität. Ich hoffe, es ist nicht so schlimm. Sagt mir einfach, ob's gefällt!

Pairing: Yohji x Crawford

Disclaimer: Die Jungs gehören nicht mir und ich verdiene auch kein Geld damit.

**_...macht uns mutig_**

Yohji seufzte leise im Schlaf und seine Finger verwebten sich mit der silbernen Kette, die er um den Hals trug. Das kleine Kreuz legte sich auf seinen Handrücken und glänzte in der untergehenden Sonne, die ihr Licht durch das Fenster warf. Brad betrachtete dieses Bild des Friedens schon eine ganze Weile, doch immer wieder schlich sich das Bild seiner Vision in seine Gedanken. Nicht mehr lange und Yohji würde nie wieder so friedlich in seinen Armen liegen. Er würde nie wieder gedankenverloren am Fenster sitzen und Gedichte schreiben oder ihn bitten, bei ihm zu bleiben, wenn es ihm schlecht ging. Yohji wäre einfach verschwunden, nicht mehr in dieser Welt. Für immer verschwunden. Nur mühsam konnte er seine Tränen zurückhalten. Er würde ihn nie wieder im Schlaf beobachten können. Zärtlich streichelte Brad Yohjis Haar und schluckte. Und wieder etwas, was ich dann nicht mehr tun kann.

Nur mühsam konnte Yohji sich aufraffen und seine Sachen packen. Er wollte es so früh wie möglich hinter sich bringen und den Rest seiner Zeit mit Brad verbringen. Noch einmal in seinen Armen liegen, seine weiche Stimme in seine Erinnerungen verankern. Wie hatte er jemals glauben können, dass seine Stimme oder seine Augen kalt waren? Noch nie hatte er wärmeres gesehen oder auf sich spüren können. Alles war so weich und warm, wenn sie zusammen waren. „Yohji, was möchtest du heute machen?", erklang Bradleys Stimme hinter ihm. Er war bedrückt, das spürte Yohji, aber es wunderte ihn nicht. Auch seine Laune war von Trauer gekennzeichnet. „Ich weiß nicht. Was würdest du gerne machen?" Brad schwieg eine Weile, dann flüsterte er: „Lass uns spazieren gehen."

Yohjis Finger hatten sich mit Brads verwebt und sein Kopf ruhte auf der Schulter des Größeren. Sie schwiegen, aber diesmal war es nicht unangenehm, wie beim ersten Mal, als sie spazieren gegangen waren. Ihre Füße trugen sie automatisch zu der kleinen Lichtung, wo sie ihre erste Nacht verbracht hatten. Brad blieb stehen und versanken für kurze Zeit in Erinnerungen. „Warum?" Yohjis Stimme war sanft und ruhig. Er wollte es einfach wissen, aber ihm keine Vorwürfe machen. Schließlich hätten sie wahrscheinlich nie zueinander gefunden, wenn nicht zuerst dieser Zwischenfall passiert wäre. „Weil die Zukunft es mir so gezeigt hatte." Der blonde junge Mann dachte eine Zeit lang darüber nach, dann meinte er: „Es hätte anders laufen können. Die Zukunft lässt sich verändern." Blaue Augen richteten sich auf Yohji. „Aber ich wäre ohne Führung gewesen, hätte nicht gewusst, was passiert wäre. Ich wäre hilflos gewesen." Jadegrüne Augen hielten Brads Blick ohne Mühe stand. „Oder du hättest dein Leben zum ersten Mal wirklich unter Kontrolle gehabt." Brad wandte sich ab. Yohji hatte keine Ahnung! Es war leicht darüber zu reden, aber einfach loszulassen! Das kann ich nicht. Ich kann es nicht. Obwohl ich dich dadurch retten könnte, aber ich kann es nicht. Yohjis Arme schlangen sich von hinten um seine Taille und er spürte dessen Kopf zwischen seinen Schulterblättern liegen. „Es ist nicht gut alles zu wissen, nicht wahr?", hauchte sein Liebster. Brad schüttelte den Kopf. Viel zu oft hatte er es als Fluch angesehen. Nur wegen dieser Gabe war er hier in diesem Gefängnis. Nur wegen ihr.

Yohji kam um ihn herum und zog ihn in seine Arme. Zarte Finger strichen durch sein rabenschwarzes Haar. Yohji versuchte ihn zu trösten! Noch nie hatte ihn jemand in den Arm genommen, um ihn zu trösten oder weil er ihn gern hatte. Verzweifelt umschlang er die schlanke Gestalt Yohjis und schluchzte auf.

Beruhigend streichelte Yohji über Brads Rücken, hielt ihn so fest im Arm, wie er konnte. Doch bald ließ Bradley los und hockte sich an einem Baum gelehnt hin. Er versuchte seine Tränen wegzuwischen, aber immer wieder flossen neue über seine Wangen. Yohji kniete sich vor ihn auf den kalten Waldboden und ergriff bestimmt Brads Hände. Verwirrt blickte der schwarzhaarige Amerikaner auf und ein weicher Kuss wurde ihm auf die Lippen gehaucht. Dann lächelte sein Engel. „Ich möchte eine Träne sein, denn dann werde ich in deinen Augen geboren, auf deinen Wangen leben und auf deinen Lippen sterben." Sanft wischte Yohji die Tränen von Brads Wangen, dann küsste er ihn noch einmal. Vollkommen verblüfft reagierte Brad erst gar nicht, doch dann zog er ihn näher.

Brad und Yohji wussten nicht, wie lange sie schon an den anderen gekuschelt auf der kalten Erde saßen und um ehrlich zu sein, es interessierte sie auch gar nicht. Nur noch die Nähe des anderen war wichtig, nur die Stimme des anderen durfte diese angenehme Stille durchbrechen. Sie unterhielten sich über alles mögliche. Doch bald wurde Brads Herz schwer. Yohji hatte so viele Träume und Wünsche. Wenn er doch nur gewusst hätte, dass sein Leben heute noch enden sollte. Dann sag es ihm doch! Verhindere es! Aber Bradley schwieg.

Am späten Nachmittag machten sie sich wieder auf den Rückweg. Yohji musste sich noch umziehen. Schließlich konnten sich überall Reporter aufhalten, deshalb musste er immer adrett wirken. Mit einem hauchfeinen Lächeln erschien der junge Mann in einem cremefarbenen Anzug wieder im Wohnzimmer des kleinen Apartments, das ihm in den letzten Tagen ein zu Hause war. Seine Koffer waren schon zum Wagen gebracht worden und bald musste auch er zu seinen Eltern. Doch verabschieden wollte er sich schon hier. Bradley hatte einfach die Schuluniform angezogen, die Yohji gestern noch an hatte. Seine traurigen Augen blieben an dem Anzug hängen. In einer Stunde würde er mit Blut besudelt sein und der Glanz dieser jadegrünen Augen würde ihn nie mehr erreichen. Geschmeidig erhob er sich von der Couch und zog seinen Engel ein letztes Mal in seine Arme, raubte diesen Lippen noch einen letzten Kuss, vergrub seine Finger ein letztes Mal in dem weichen Haar. Verzeih mir., flehte er im Stillen, dann klopfte es an der Tür. Es wurde Zeit.

„Ich hoffe, Sie hatten einen angenehmen Aufenthalt, junger Herr?" Yohji nickte leicht und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Danke, es war sehr angenehm." Der Mann vor ihm wandte sich seinen Eltern zu und Yohji atmete auf. Sofort ruhte sein Blick wieder auf Bradley, der etwas abseits stand und die Szene beobachtete. „Es wird Zeit, Yotan. Lass uns gehen." Sein Vater führte ihn zum Auto, wo er noch einmal stehen blieb und sich umdrehte.

Bradleys Herz verkrampfte sich, als er Yohjis Bewegung sah. In ein paar Minuten würde er tot sein! Tot! Wie ein Schlag wurde ihm das Ausmaß seiner Vision erst jetzt wirklich bewusst. Yohji wäre tot! Nur, weil er Angst hatte, würde Yohji sterben! /Ich hätte keine Kontrolle mehr./ hörte er sich selbst sagen, doch dann hörte er noch etwas anderes. /Oder du hättest dein Leben zum ersten Mal unter Kontrolle./ Entschlossen ballte er die Hände zu Fäusten und rannte los. Noch konnte er Yohji retten.

Ein Knall zerfetzte die friedliche Stimmung und ließ Yohjis Körper wie festfrieren. Sein Verstand sagte ihm, dass er in Deckung gehen musste, aber nichts geschah. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie seine Eltern von ihren Leibwächtern zu Boden gerissen wurden und seine Gedanken erlahmten. Er konnte sich nicht rühren, fühlte sich seltsam schwer. Dann traf ihn etwas mit unglaublicher Wucht und riss ihn zu Boden.

Bradley keuchte und vergrub sein Gesicht in dem blonden Haar unter sich. Doch nach ein paar Minuten erschall ein zweiter Schuss. Ein Schuss, der diesmal den Attentäter außer Gefecht setzte, wie er wusste. Vorsichtig hob er seinen Kopf und blickte direkt in jadegrüne Augen, die ihn geschockt anstarrten. Yohji war blass. „Geht... geht es dir gut?", fragte Brad unsicher. Yohji nickte, aber seine Augen sagten ihm, dass er wahrscheinlich nicht einmal die Frage verstanden hatte. Langsam halft Brad Yohji auf und stützte ihn. Er bemerkte das Ehepaar Kudou erst, als es vor ihm stand. „Junger Mann, wir danken Ihnen aus tiefsten Herzen, dass sie unseren Sohn gerettet haben. Wie können wir Ihnen nur danken?" Bradleys Blick wurde hart. „Wieso haben Ihre Leibwächter sich nicht um Yohji gekümmert?" Makoto Kudou wechselte einen kurzen Blick mit seiner Frau, dann erwiderte er: „Yohji hat keinen eigenen Leibwächter. Wir kamen nie darauf, dass es jemand auf unseren Sohn abgesehen haben könnte." Unglauben wuchs in Brad. Wie konnten diese Leute nur so unvorsichtig sein? Waren sie denn wirklich so dumm? Den düsteren Blick Brads bemerkend warf Sheila Kudou jedoch schnell ein: „Wir wissen jetzt, dass das ein Fehler war. Aber Ihnen scheint viel an dem Leben unseres Sohnes zu liegen. Ich habe deshalb eine Vorschlag für Sie. Wir wären bereit, Sie als seinen persönlichen Leibwächter einzustellen. Was halten Sie davon? Nehmen Sie an?" Bradley Crawford warf schnell einen Blick auf Yohji, dann nickte er eilig. Yohji hatte sich noch immer nicht von seinem Schock erholt und starrte blind vor sich hin. Aber er lebt noch! „Ich nehme an. Jedoch weiß ich nicht, was mein Lehrer dazu sagen wird." Makoto Kudou lachte auf. „Lass das mal unsere sein, Junge. Pack lieber schnell deine Sachen. Wir müssen uns etwas beeilen, um unseren Flug noch zu erwischen." Wieder nickte Brad, dann ergriff er Yohjis Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her. Er würde ihn ganz sicher nicht alleine da draußen lassen. Schnell führten ihn seine Schritte in das Gebäude, doch in der Vorhalle blieb er stehen. Eine Tasche stand vor seinen Füßen, an der ein Zettel geheftet war.

^Für Verräter haben wir hier keinen Platz^

Bradley schluckte, wurde dann jedoch von Yohji abgelenkt. Der Jüngere schluchzte. „Ich hätte... ich wäre fast..." Panik stand in den jadegrünen Augen geschrieben. „Aber du bist nicht." Sanft zog er Yohji in seine Arme und lächelte ihn an. „Und du wirst auch nicht. Ich passe auf dich auf, hörst du? Und weißt du auch, warum? Weil ich dich über alles liebe." Yohjis Augen waren tränenverhangen. „Versprochen?" Brad hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „Versprochen." Dann nahm er seine Tasche und ließ den Zettel auf den Boden gleiten. Es war nicht schlimm, dass sie ihn hier nicht mehr wollten. Dafür hatte er diesen Engel an seiner Seite. Und zwar für immer.

Ende

Mein kleiner Extra-Kommentar:

Und wieder ist eine Geschichte zu Ende gegangen. *ein wenig wehmütig ist* Ich bin recht zufrieden mit der Story. Schließlich wurde sie fast so, wie ich sie mir vorgestellt hatte. *g* Übrigens: Die Überschriften der einzelnen Kapitel ergeben zusammengesetzt einen Spruch, den ich auf einer Postkarte gelesen habe und der mir einfach gefallen hat.

^Geliebt zu werden macht uns stark. Zu lieben macht uns mutig.^

Auch Yohjis Spruch:

^Ich möchte eine Träne sein, denn dann werde ich in deinen Augen geboren, auf deinen Wangen leben und auf deinen Lippen sterben.^

ist ein Spruch von einer Postkarte. Es war einfach so schön!

Bitte schreibt mir Kommis!!!

Eure Ne-chan


End file.
